For My Love I Change Myself
by hitagashi
Summary: You love me right? Leave Kira for me. Please?" Warning: Yaoi and manip!Matsuda and Mikami's fetishes and Matsu-punishing....


**For My Love I Change Myself**

Pairing: Matsuda x Mikami  
Rating: M for sex  
Warning: Yaoi and manip!Matsuda and Mikami's fetishes and Matsu-punishing  
Summary: "You love me right? Leave Kira for me. Please?"  
Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of _Death Note_ or _Death Note Another Note._ Now for the story.

Mikami crossed his legs angrily as he glanced at the clock once more. Matsuda was late by almost four hours. And this was unacceptable. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as he thought back to his conversation earlier.

___"Is there a reason you aren't home yet, Touta?" He heard giggling and crashing on the other line which caused his irritation to rise. "Or are you so busy whoring about that you have decided you no longer need to be here in time for dinner?" Matsuda laughter had stopped instantly and then Mikami heard the shooing Matsuda did._

"Sorry, Teru-kun. It's one of Misa-Misa's party and she's really drunk. I'll come home right now okay?" Mikami could tell Matsuda was lying through his teeth especially when he heard more women gushing over Matsuda. "I'm all the way across town so I'll be there in about an hour."

"An hour? That's quite a while. I will wait, but so help me, be it Kami's will or my own, you will be in dire straits for it." The line fell silent before Matsuda started to talk.

___"Teru, I want you to give up on Kira. He won't help you and he's no God." Mikami let out a groan of disappointment but Matsuda continued."You love me right? Leave Kira for me. Please?" Mikami glared at his phone but didn't yield and then he heard a disappointed huff. "Really Teru, you have to choose, Kira or me. And if you choose Kira we'll still be together just without sex." Mikami bit his lip, irritation apparent on his face and desire lighting his features. Without Kira his life had no guidance, surely Matsuda understood that. Realization lit his features and he sighed. "Sorry." Matsuda bit his lip and teared up but did not cry. "Guess my obsession with Kira was a bit much." Matsuda couldn't help the tears of happiness that streaked his face._

"I'll be home soon, Teru!" Mikami smiled as he hung up._  
_

That had been hours ago and Mikami was past worry and completely furious. With a sigh, he rubbed his temples again, thinking back to about five months prior. The first time he and Matsuda had made love.

___Mikami sat down with a sigh, peeling his suit jacket and tie off quickly. The prosecutor let a smile grace his lips at the feeling of arms around him. Matsuda smiled into Mikami's shoulder, blushing somewhat from his lack of clothes and the sweat drenching his body. He quickly pulled away, falling back and into the bed. Mikami turned to him, worry evident on his face. He pressed his wrist to the sweating forehead and sighed, getting up and heading for the kitchen. He grabbed the prepared ice pack and went back, sitting beside Matsuda and pressing the ice to his boyfriend's forehead._

"I feel... better, T-Teru- kun. I need to work tomorrow." Mikami pressed his lips to Touta's, smiling as he did so. "I got the sh-sheets all dirty from my s-sweat." Mikami laughed lightly and pressed his hand to Matsuda's heart.

"Don't apologize Touta. I'm taking care of you because I want to. I love you, you silly boy." Matsuda blushed like always and whispered 'I love you too' before Mikami's lips covered his. Mikami delved his tongue into Matsuda's mouth, knowing full well the younger man didn't like the idea of Mikami being sick. As always Matsuda pressed against Mikami's chest but unlike always, Mikami stayed put. Matsuda gave up and sighed into the kiss when Mikami crawled over the detective. His lips traveled down to the long neck and pressed feathery kisses there. Matsuda's hands tugged and ripped the shirt away from Mikami. The lawyer chuckled and pulled it completely off followed by his pants and boxers. Matsuda blushed but pressed his hips to Mikami's gently. Mikami let out a small moan and stopped what he was doing. This was the point they always stopped because Matsuda was never ready.

"Don't stop. I want you. Please." Mikami's breath hitched at the sight of the blushing man beneath him. "I don't care that I'm sick." Mikami smiled softly before kissing Matsuda and pressing into him. Matsuda whimpered in pain but Mikami continued until he was sheathed inside the smaller man. After a minute or so, Matsuda sighed in relief and Mikami began to move. Matsuda gasped softly at first before Mikami began to speed up heavily. Matsuda began a pattern of moaning and whimpering that made Mikami more aroused. He lifted one of Matsuda's legs and thrust in at the new angle, hitting the prostate directly and earning a caterwaul like moan from Matsuda. His eyes widened before they became predatory as he pounded ruthlessly into that spot. It was not long after that he came violently across his chest. Mikami continued to slam into him until he spilled his seed into the detective's cavity. He gasped as the canal squeezed tightly around him, milking him dry.

"Good heavens, that was amazing." Mikami fell onto Matsuda and panted. "I love you. I really do. Now it's time to sleep, you adorable and sexy bastard." Matsuda blushed and smiled, holding onto Mikami lovingly.

Mikami smiled at the memory, though the scowl returned soon after. Things had been fine, until five days previous when Matsuda had gotten home just as Mikami left.

___"Hey, Teru-kun!" Matsuda walked in and Mikami picked up his briefcase. "Teru-kun?"_

"I hope you can make your own food. I didn't do it for you." Matsuda blinked and then grabbed onto Mikami before the attorney brushed him off. "Good day, Touta Matsuda." Matsuda looked back and tears rolled down his face as the door slammed in his face.

And now Mikami was angry and getting angrier when the minutes ticked past. Then the door burst open, Matsuda coming in and laughing, waving to the people outside. Mikami's foot slammed onto the floor the second the door closed and Matsuda jumped. He smiled nervously at Mikami and scratched his neck.

"Sorry got wrapped up in the party." Mikami stood and walked over to him which caused Matsuda to back up a bit. The moment Matsuda was within reach, Mikami struck him across the cheek. Matsuda's hand immediately went to the contact point as he shrunk back from the prosecutor.

"I am sick of this Touta. I wait here for you and you go out and party. This is not a relationship. You seem to be like a parasite who lives off love and misery of those who love you." Matsuda began to cry and shook his head. "No? Then why?" At this, Mikami began to cry himself. "Why do you spend most of your time with someone other than me?" Matsuda jumped onto Mikami and the prosecutor hugged him. "I changed myself for you. I gave up my god, I don't work overtime and I don't leave the area. And you still go out and barely see me. Why?"

"I'm sorry Teru-kun. Oh so sorry. It's just, my best friend died about five days ago and I... haven't been myself." Mikami nodded and pulled Matsuda closer. He inhaled Matsuda's fresh scent and smiled. Then Matsuda pulled away, a blush lighting his features. Mikami kissed him gently before tilting his head. "You know how you always wanted to see me in a maid outfit?" Mikami smirked and nodded while Matsuda went over to his bag and ran into the bathroom. Mikami stood there, dumbfounded before Matsuda came out with a frilly maid out fit on. "Ummm... eh heh, what do you think?" Mikami grinned and walked over pulling Matsuda close and squeezing his backside through the outfit.

"What do you think I think?" Matsuda blushed and jumped into Mikami's arms, licking his lips before Mikami pressed him to the wall in a vicious kiss. Matsuda moaned, pressing close as Mikami skillfully peeled off Matsuda's panties. With the skin bare, he didn't hesitate in rubbing against the detective, making him mewl. Matsuda yanked Mikami's pants down and pressed against his erection. Mikami moaned and thrust into Matsuda quickly. Matsuda moaned and Mikami smirked, knowing Matsuda was already close and remembering their first time had made Mikami almost burst. "Quickly love. Neither of us will be lasting." Matsuda nodded and rocked against Mikami as he was slammed into the wall, squelching becoming added to the labored breathing. Mikami pulled out before putting Matsuda onto the floor on his hands and knees. Matsuda spread his legs and put his hips into the air and Mikami slammed into him. Matsuda let out a loud cry as he was hit in the prostate. With just a few more thrust, they came loudly and messily. Mikami slumped over Matsuda and Matsuda fell down. Mikami pulled out and then collapsed beside the detective who cuddled up to him.

"I love you Teru. I'll be home on time. Always." Mikami chuckled and pressed a kiss to the slight bruise on the smaller detective's cheek.

"I won't hit you ever again. I love you too. Oh so much."

---in the spirit world---

"Matsu-chan and the Prosecutor huh? Nice." Beyond got slapped in the arm and then pinned to the ground by L.

"Yes. But they had a good idea. Let's see you in a maid outfit." He kissed Beyond even as a blush colored the killer's face.

---DonE---

-evil face- Matsu-chan wore panties! And L is an evil, evil man.


End file.
